Repeat
by Rivers of Angelic Roses
Summary: Kyon is just having another normal day. Well, as normal as a day in the SOS Brigade can get when you see something out of the ordinary. He should be used to that by now.
1. Seeing is Believing

The clubroom was hot.

And by hot, I mean that it felt like I was burning in the pits of hell. The fans that Haruhi 'bought' from the tech store that we did her stupid movie ad weren't helping either. They would rotate for a few minutes and then immediately shut down. Almost simultaneously. Which would leave the prisoners of the room to die in the heat. I'm either going to blame the horrible electrician that our school hired, or I'm going to blame Haruhi. I guess my choice is obvious. And then she tells us to suck it up and that these were the best that she could afford. Whatever she says is an obvious lie. Especially when it comes to anything that runs on electricity.

She's also dying in the heat. Thanks to her desk being placed next to the windows were scorching sunlight would shine down on her. So, I guess I'm satisfied enough with that. If anything, I wish that some God out there would please help us. Oh wait, there's one sitting right next to us according to Koizumi. Great job.

"We're entering the baseball tournament." She said as smooth as silk. Though in my eyes, her words hit me like a ton of bricks. And in case you didn't know, that hurts. A lot. Not only had we entered last year and lost pitifully, she's going to make all of us enter _again_. Well, I guess I am grateful that we got it over with quickly. Better than winning and melting in the heat.

"Why?" I asked. Though I probably should've super-glued my trap, because her answer was exactly what I expected. Same old, same old.

"Because, the SOS Brigade needs more attention. Our site hasn't gotten any views and no one has requested that we help them with something supernatural!" Her fist came down and landed on the poor unsuspecting desk. By now she was standing up with a look of passion that could probably freeze over the Sahara. And did she just say that we need more attention? First of all, I think that people have your attention, especially when you dress Asahina in the most revealing outfits that you can get your hands on. And second; we did investigate in something supernatural this year already. Without you knowing about it.

"So, who are the participants in our team for this tournament?" Koizumi asked. I wanted to strangle the living daylights out of him. Don't egg her on, that'll make everything so much worse. What happened the last time you did that?

"Whatever we can find that's useful." Haruhi responded with a nonchalant wave of her hand. I swear she treats people like slaves. Especially me. Sooner or later my sanity's going to snap and all hell will break loose. Just like when we were filming your movie and I was somehow deprived of calcium. At least, that's my excuse. Luckily for her, Koizumi came to her rescue. Or her incredibly good luck.

"U-Um...I can ask a friend." It wasn't who I thought it was, was it? "I-It's Tsuruya-s-san." Great, it was who I thought.

"Sure." Haruhi said. "She's a good player anyway." And that settled that. I have no idea why the rest of us spent the rest of the day in the clubroom. Koizumi and I played Othello, Asahina-san cleaned the room, and Yuki just did what she always did. Read. By the end of the day, Yuki shut her book with a snap. There's the signal. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Now my only problem is that I have to pedal back home. And I felt as if I could drop onto the floor and sleep there. Everyone walked out, leaving only Yuki and me in the room. I was about to walk out the door when she put a hand on my shoulder and whirled me around.

"Be prepared." That was all she said as she walked past me, walking in long strides. Be prepared for what? Is Haruhi going to alter something again? I swallowed and decided to deal with it tomorrow. I needed to get home before I got in trouble. Or more like before my little sister got pissed at me and tossed the cat in my face. Again.

* * *

><p>The sun was already low in the sky when I finally managed to unchain my bike. The lock got stuck because I was in too much of a hurry to get home. Oh, the irony. I passed through the gate and placed my feet on the pedals. The best part about being on the steep hill like this, is that I don't have to pedal down. Gravity does that for me. The air brushed past my ears and felt really good after being stuck in that stuffy clubroom. Being with Haruhi made life...interesting. And without her it'd just be as dull as it was before I met her. ...Wait. Did I seriously just say that? I'm really starting to doubt my sanity now.<p>

I hit the brakes when I saw someone standing in front of the sidewalk. The bike skidded to a halt, wheels screeching louder than a banshee. It looked to be someone clothed in baggy black and white clothing. I narrowed my eyes. Was that a sword? It looked one-hundred percent real, and from the looks of it, this guy wasn't joking around with it. His hair was spiked and had the strangest color I'd ever seen. It was a pure white, almost like freshly fallen snow. I couldn't see his eyes or face for that matter. The sun had already set. Should I say something? What if he attacks me?

My previous thought was abandoned when I considered the details. Who in the right mind attacks a person just riding on his bike? Especially since he looks like he knows how to use that sword, it wouldn't be right. Then again, his hair looked bleached, so I really couldn't judge his sanity. I finally decided to say something.

"Um...hello?" That came out more of a question than an answer. His eyes looked directly into mine, as if he wasn't sure that I could see them. They were a stunning teal color, something I definitely wasn't used to. Well, by now I guess I should be used to the impossible and ridiculous.

"You can see me?" He asked. What kind of question was that? Was he a ghost or something? I wasn't blind.

"Yes? Is there something wrong with that?" He didn't answer my question. Instead, a small beeping noise emitted from what I think was his pocket. He whipped out a cell phone and glared at the screen. Wait, so this kid who's dressed as if he's from the feudal age whips out a cell phone? It _is_ the twenty-first century after all I suppose. His face twisted into a deep scowl and he disappeared in a flash. I blinked once. I blinked twice. What just happened? I _really_ am starting to doubt that hanging around Haruhi isn't eating away at my sanity. Great, just another thing I needed in my life. Being insane.

I shook it off and continued back home.


	2. Stated Facts

As soon as I got home, I flopped onto the bed like a fish out of water. _Who was that kid? And why did he ask if I could see him?_ As I was thinking this, I was also putting on my pajamas. I shrugged it off and flicked the light switch, turning the room dark. Who-or more like whatever he was, I was just hoping that he wouldn't come back. I climbed into bed, trying to sleep but found myself staring at the ceiling above me. I couldn't believe in fantasies like that anymore. He wasn't a ghost. Or, he didn't look like one at least. He looked solid and alive. I guess I could be mistaking him for a cosplayer.

My eyes slowly closed, and I drifted off into dreamland. If I wasn't used to the extraordinary by now, I guess I should just deal with it. After all, what was going to happen next changed the course of my history. For good.

* * *

><p>Toshiro growled and unleashed the full force of his bankai. <em>That kid...how could he see me? His reiatsu wasn't very high from what I could tell, and he acted like he could see me perfectly. There's something fishy about this whole thing. And not to mention that earlier I sensed a large reiatsu that spiked for at least five seconds. Whoever that was, I hope they're friendly to shinigami such as myself. <em>The arrancar was stabbed through the gut by Hyorinmaru and vanished. The white-haired captain simply scoffed and attempted to trace the strange boy's reiastu from where he was standing. It wasn't too hard, since he was quite familiar with it, but Toshiro's choice was going to be a bad one, and he knew it.

He decided to go to the kid's house.

The kid didn't live in a bad neighborhood from what he could see. His house had a gate in front of it and seemed large enough for a small family. Toshiro entered through a window and congratulated himself for picking the right one. He was sleeping. The room didn't hold much. Just a drawer, a nightstand, and a small bed that sat pushed against the wall. The room had a soft blue carpet and some wallpapers pasted onto the wall along with a desk and some books that sat on a shelf nearby. It seemed like a standard high-schooler's room, nothing particularly interesting. Unfortunately for the shinigami, he hadn't seen a thick book that was on the floor and kicked it against the wall.

"W-What?" Great, now the kid was awake and would probably assume that he was robbing the house or something. "Who's there?" He asked picking up a flashlight that was conveniently on his nightstand. Toshiro didn't have time to escape when the kid flicked the switch on it. "It's you. That guy I saw earlier." He said. "Who are you?"

"So, you can see me." Toshiro said. "That's incredible, and from what I can see your reiatsu isn't particularly high."

"What are you talking about? And why the hell are you in my room in the first place?"

"I'm here for a mission. From what I heard, someone in this town has a large amount of reiatsu. So, I was sent here to investigate." Toshiro crossed his arms over one another and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "You can see me, yet you're not very special." The kid calmed down a bit, knowing that he wasn't here to rob his house.

"How many times I wish I heard that." The kid said. "If you're just going to stay in my room all night, would you at least tell me your name?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. And you?"

"You can just call me Kyon." Kyon gritted his teeth at the name. Well, at least they shared something in common. "Who-or what are you? Are you part of Koizumi's little agency?"

"No. I have no idea who this 'Koizumi' is, and I'm a shinigami." Might as well answer Kyon's questions instead of acting hostile when he was the one who broke into the house in the first place.

"A shinigami? What is she trying to make my life harder?" Kyon said this mostly to himself. "Sorry. You must come out of a fairytale book or something. Haruhi's probably up to something again." Haruhi? Was that the enormous reaistu he sensed earlier?

"I can assure you that I am not from a fairytale. And who is this Haruhi?" Toshiro sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. He should learn more about this town and its people while he could. After all, he was going to have to enter a gigai soon, and people would think it odd if he didn't know anything.

"Haruhi is some type of entity, time anomaly, and or God according to my friends." Kyon explained. "She has the power to alter the universe with just a single thought." The captain's eyes widened. To alter the universe with a single thought...that was on a high caliber even compared to Aizen. "The catch is that she doesn't know it. Therefore anything altered by her is a subconscious thought."

"She...doesn't know of her powers?" That was logical. Even the most modest of people could turn into the most-power hungry. Example: Aizen. Well, he wasn't even modest in the first place.

"No. And I think that we should keep it that way otherwise she just might destroy the whole world in a matter of minutes." He paused as if thinking back on something. "Wait, you said you were here to investigate, right?" Toshiro nodded, not exactly following his thoughts. "Are you here for Haruhi or are you here for the others?"

"The others?"

"Haruhi is a student that goes to my school. She believes in espers, aliens, time travelers, and who knows what else." He sat up straight instead of explaining this laying down. "Itsuki Koizumi is an esper, and his organization believes that Haruhi is a God, and therefore have to obey her every wish. Asahina Mikuru is a time-traveler from the future. She believes that Haruhi is some sort of time-anomaly or something like that. And Nagato Yuki is an alien...I guess who thinks that Haruhi is a step in evolution. Yuki's leader is some sort of Integrated Data Thought Entity or something." He sucked in a breath.

"And what do you believe that Haruhi is?"

"I think Haruhi's just Haruhi. Nothing more, nothing less to it." At least this guy was decently normal. Even after knowing that these espers and time-travelers were real. "She runs this club called the SOS Brigade, and I won't tell you what it means yet because you'll burst out laughing." Toshiro quirked an eyebrow, but continued to listen. "Yuki, Koizumi, and even Asahina-san all think that I'm some sort of key to Haruhi. I don't even understand what that means, but whatever it does, it's bad news."

"You are a key? As in a key factor to her control over her powers?" This was getting interesting.

"I guess. But Haruhi just makes life bothersome." The captain could see why. "So, who are you here to investigate?"

"Considering what you just said is true, then I'll have to wait and see." Toshiro said. "Of all the people, you are the most interesting, but yet the most normal."

"If I had a nickel for everytime someone told me that." Kyon said. "What are your problems?"

"I am a captain of the Gotei 13 Protection Squads. Our enemy is Sousuke Aizen, a betrayer along with Ichimaru Gin, and Kaname Tousen. They are planning to crush Soul Society and eventually have rule over everything." Kyon simply blinked.

"So, basically you were sent here to make sure that Haruhi doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Kyon said. It did make sense after all. Why were the arrancar here, why Aizen was suddenly interested in this town, and why this Haruhi and Aizen shouldn't team up. His explanation explained the whole concept of this mission to him. "

"That is a good explanation, but we do not know for sure." Toshiro uncrossed his arms. "If what you say is true, that this Haruhi can alter the world with a thought, then Aizen shouldn't be able to get his hands on her."

"You mean that figuratively right?" This question went unanswered. "So, Toshiro, if you were really sent here to protect Haruhi, I think that you should stay out of her way before she recruits you into the Spreading Excitement All Over the World with the Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade." Insert another quirking eyebrow. Now, Toshiro had to admit that that was a pretty lame name.

"And if I actually wanted to, how would I go about this?" Kyon winced. Toshiro actually wanted to be in the SOS Brigade? He'd better prepare for hell.

"Not to be rude or anything, but the way you look would immediately get her to ask-force-you to join." Well that made things easier. "But, if you do join, you'll have to do everything Haruhi says. She's a real slave driver. And also be prepared for the stupidest things that you're going to have to do and the wasted weekends patrolling the city for 'anything supernatural'." Kyon could've droned on and on, but he was tired, and sleep took over his actions.

"Kyon?" The boy suddenly stopped talking for a moment. "Kyon?" Toshiro leaned forward to see that Kyon was already fast asleep. He sighed and walked towards the window, putting a hand on the wooden frame, thinking about the events that he had just learned. Maybe it was fate meeting this Kyon guy, and whatever happened next would change the course of history. Toshiro pushed himself out of the room, leaving everything to lapse into silence.


	3. Doubts

In the case of Hitsugaya Toshiro, he was definitely odd. His snowy white hair, his teal eyes, his maturity, and etc. I could've gone on and on about his abnormalties, but as you probably would've guessed this isn't the time to speculate anything else he was hiding under his sleeves. Toshiro wasn't very communative, like Nagato, but he would speak when questioned or had to participate in something to give his direct opinion. That was the type of person he was. And like me, he did not enjoy being hauled around like a slave by Haruhi. Not at all. If anything, I had a sneaking suspicion that he was one to order people about. Then again, he had told me that he was a captain or something of some squad of shinigami. Just what this group needed.

Though, I'm glad that we got someone who was mature and had that odd sense of leadership, and he always seemed to know what he was doing. Better off than wandering around aimlessly and do nothing. So, this is how the day started in the scorching hot heat of June. Now, May wasn't too bad yet. Though June was just unbearable and made me want to go die in a hole. It looked like Hitsugaya didn't like the heat either, seeing as how he was more irritable during hot days.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Okabe said. His greeting was responded with a chorus of 'good morning's and some 'how are you's. As soon as everyone settled down and the classroom was quiet, he began to speak again. "Today, we're getting a transfer student from Hokkaido." Hokkaido? Isn't that some really snowy town or something close to Sapporo? Don't blame me if it's wrong, my georgraphy's been totally warped by Haruhi. Not my fault. This is when Haruhi chose to poke me in the back with her .07 lead mechanical pencil. And that doesn't hurt too bad, but then again, Haruhi can make a feather hitting you hurt if she wanted to.

"Kyon! I can't believe that we're getting _another _transfer student! How mysterious!" She squealed. "We're going to recruit him into the SOS Brigade." Well, Hitsugaya, your plan seems to be working so far. Just wait until you walk into the room.

Mr. Okabe continued after the chattering ceased and the classroom was silent again. "He's skipped a few grades, so don't be surprised if he's a lot younger than all of you." I swear I could feel his anger through the door. "Alright, come in." And enter the one and only Hitsugaya Toshiro. A shinigami no less.

Now, this is when I imagined about three quarters of the class to squeal. Those three quarters were in fact girls and counting out Haruhi. She probably thought that Asahina-san was a lot cuter or something along the lines like that. Just my luck. The guys in the class, mainly Taniguichi, scoffed and was probably thinking something along the lines of: 'I can do way better than that shorty can.' This was proven when he whispered those words to me. Which proved highly dangerous.

"That shorty's nothing compared to me." Hitsugaya's head snapped toward the dead man who was still leaning towards me. The shinigami's teal eyes seemed to bore through his skull. At that moment, I think that the wind decided to come through and cool off the room. Taniguichi panicked and backed away from me.

"What was that you adolescent-lacking twit?" He growled. "Did I hear you right?" If I was in Taniguichi's situation I might've wet my pants. Lesson learned, don't mention his height in any form possible. The dead man shivered and squirmed in his seat before managing to speak in a jittery voice.

"N-Nothing. N-Nothing a-at all." As soon as the white-haired shinigami dismissed it, the room went back to its usual temperature, and the class breathed a sigh of relief. That did not include Haruhi. She merely scrutinized the transfer as the introduction continued. If looks could kill, then we'd be slumped on the floor with blood pouring out of our mouths. Luckily, the rest of this introduction went smoothly.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, Hitsugaya?" I swear I saw his eyebrow twitch.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." He said. And once again the 'fangirls' squealed. Great, now he was going to have a fan-club at the rate this was going. I'm pretty sure that he and I didn't need that either. One, because Haruhi would start complaining to me even more. And two, Hitsugaya would have a lot of trouble on his hands like stalkers and etc. Just what we _didn't_ need.

"You can sit by Kyon over there." That was...Asakura's seat. The one right across from mine. That brought back unwanted memories. I shuddered and turned back to the head of the classroom. Toshiro plopped himself down and the lesson droned on. I didn't think that he even bothered to listen to it either. Well, considering that he was only here for a mission, I guess that meant that he really didn't need to do schoolwork if he didn't want to. Though that'd probably make him look suspicious so I think he'd just stay on the safe side.

After class, Haruhi dragged Hitsugaya into the room. Wait, let me rephrase that. She kidnapped Hitsugaya and took him to the clubroom. That sounded a lot more reasonable. Then again, she had no idea that a majority of this clubroom was here to investigate and observe her. Closely. Hitsugaya, during all of this, seemed irritated and it was evident. His eyebrow was twitching slightly again. As odd as it was, despite the summer heat, the second that Haruhi had mentioned that he was short, the temperature in the room plummeted to about a negative fifteen. Was I the only one who noticed that it was cold on a hot day? I think not.

Koizumi's eyes narrowed at this newfound sudden change in temperature. Asahina-san merely shivered in her summer maid outfit, which if I must point out made her look cute. Nagato didn't even bat an eye. And Haruhi, the cause of this, didn't even notice. Though, she might have. I couldn't have made any speculation on just how much she knew and how much she suspected at this point about the identities of her group members. Whatever the cause, if she knew or found out in the future, I dearly hoped that she wouldn't turn the world into a living nightmare.

Maybe I should've seen it coming.


End file.
